


The Brevity of Closeness

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Drabble, During Avengers: Age Of Ultron, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Late night thoughts coming from Tony and Bruce on Clint's farm.





	The Brevity of Closeness

The stars blinked down on them, a cool breeze settling over them.   
"She cares about you, you know," Tony murmured, trying to draw his friend out of his shattering thoughts.   
Bruce turned his head away from the engineer.   
Tony propped himself up on an elbow, looking over Bruce's nearly prone body. "She does."  
Bruce shook his head. "It's not that. It's..." He sighed, laying on his back and staring up at the night sky. "I can feel him, hear him. He's still pissed at you."  
Tony reached over and carded his fingers through his friend's hair. "Well, let him know that I'll keep you safe for now, okay?"  
Bruce hummed, curling into Tony's side. "I can't." Bruce let out a frustrated noise. "Nat and I.. I can't think about that right now. I have to know who we are first. I- It's not fair to her."  
"You could just hop on this train..."  
Bruce swatted at him quietly. "We need to head back inside. They're probably wondering about us."  
"Let them," Tony murmured into Bruce's hand. "We're innocent here."  
"Are we?"  
The waves of grass whistled around them.   
"Always," Tony promised. _The Other Guy won't touch your hold if I can help it._


End file.
